Sleepover at Misty's
by Ghfux
Summary: Ash x Misty oneshot, Lemon. Like, lemon juice everywhere lemon. My first lemon, so don't hate. Didn't even write it to publish, just decided to. Rated M for a very pronounced reason. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 80 OR HAVE ANY SELF RESPECT.


Ash was staying at my house for the first time, only problem was we only had one bed. He offered to sleep on the floor, but I wasn't about to let him without a mattress or even a sleeping pad, so we decided to share the bed.

"Ash I am going to try not to make this awkward." I said as I took off my top and placed it on top of my dresser. He took off his shorts to show his beautifully muscular thighs and his black boxers which had a rather lump where his crotch was.

Catching myself staring I distracted myself by pulling down my pants facing away from him then put them neatly with my shirt. I turned around to face Ash with my blue bra and black panties as he slipped into bed. I, realizing how naked I was in front of him, quickly got into bed as well. It was a one person bed, so contact was expected, but my face turned beet red when I realized I set my hand right on his crotch. I quickly removed it, but not before noticing that the contact made him stiffen like a metapod. I decided to tease him a little.

"Exited?" I giggled when he grunted.

"Only by you" he said, playing the game, then pulled me into a quick kiss. I hesitated, then pushed him away harshly. "Sorry. I probably just took away your first kiss."

"I don't care about my first kiss." I told him, "just so long as I get more!" I said as I pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. "Sorry, I had just been surprised." I leaned in again and planted my lips back on his. Breathing through my nostrils, I waited for ash to make the first move.

Eventually I got bored and decided to make it myself. I stuck my tongue in between his lips and he opened them to let me in. I tasted his gums, his teeth, his tongue. I couldn't get enough. He tickled my tongue from below and I giggled into his mouth as I pulled his chest into mine, relishing the feeling of his abs on my breasts. As the kiss deepened I realized that I really wanted him. Badly. I reached down and started stroking his boxers. He responded by ending the kiss and grabbing my hair, being much longer than it was when I was ten. I continued rubbing it until I felt his hand on my right tit, moving it and squeezing it with relish. I threw the blanket off and stood up.

"Fuck it, Ash. Stand up." He did and I pulled his boxers down and put my self at eye level with his throbbing cock. I licked his 9 inches carefully, trying to figure out what made him breath the heaviest. Eventually I took the whole thing in my mouth, trying to force it down, he helped, balling up my hair and pushing me down on it. Course, he did pull me back off, but only to shove me back down hard. It made me gag, but that only increased his pleasure and I loved it.

I kept deep throating his length and swirling my tongue around it until he called my name. I smiled. I took his dick out of my mouth just to start pumping it until he blew his load all over my face, only getting a little in my mouth. I licked up what I could then stood up. Ash took my shirt and wiped what was left on my face off.

He then proceeded to undo my bra, but I didn't let it fall. He wouldn't have any of that. He took the bra from me despite my self conscious pleas and stuck his face right between my breasts. I hated it. Instead I moved his head to the left boob and he started licking and sucking on it. He then proceeded to play with my right tit in the process. He then blew a raspberry right into my nipple. I Pressed his head harder into the flesh as the pleasure increased and he continued to devour it.

With his left hand he proceeded to trail down my body to my panties, which he swiftly lowered to my knees. I felt a cold breeze, but it was soon warmed by his hand. While still treating my breasts, he gently rubbed my clit until it was soaking. He then brought me to the bed and layed me down. Then he positioned himself in front of my entrance and looked to me.

"Are you ready Mist?" He asked. I nodded. He put half of it inside and I screamed. He kissed me to silence me, and he held my hand, but he didn't move his member.

"You can go." I said, "I'm okay." He didn't budge. He knew me too well to know I was acting in his interest. He waited until my breathing steadied then put the rest of himself in. It hurt, but less. He then began to slowly pump himself in and out until the pain has flowed away into nothingness, and the only thing left in the river was pleasure. And by God was there a lot of it. I screamed, but it was less heart wrenching. He kissed me again, but kept going. Harder. Faster. Harder and faster. I couldn't keep up with him. His stamina let him go on for a while, before my walls started to tighten around his member and the pressure increased, then, I screamed for the third time that night as I came all over the sheets, and as the juices flowed around his member, his last straw was pulled and he sprayed his juice all over my inside.

He collapsed next to me. "Is it possible I just got you pregnant?" Typical Ash, always thinking in other's interest.

"I only wish, but no."


End file.
